


Blue Christmas

by cowboykylux



Series: Zannah's 12 Days of Oneshots [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), F/M, I Love That Duck Tape Has Its Own Tag Lol, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: With Duck Tape a home for so many folks in Boone County, it only seems fitting to decorate the bar for the holidays. Clyde can't help but admire you in the twinkling lights that you hang up around the place, but gets a little too caught up in his feelings when you start playing a song from the jukebox.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: Zannah's 12 Days of Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569352
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Blue Christmas

Clyde ain’t never seen such a prettier sight in his whole life, he thought as you were standin’ up on barstools strinin’ lights. You had decided that after Thanksgiving was of course the one and only perfect time to start decorating – and you had transformed the trailer into a little magical wonderland just for the two of you. You did such a good job in fact, that Clyde had all but begged ya to come to the bar and do it up real pretty too.

And you were, but Clyde couldn’t help but think that out of everything, out of all the lights and the ornaments and the décor, the prettiest thing was you.

It was early in the day on a Saturday, before the bar even officially opened for the weekend day drinkers to sidle up to their unassigned assigned seat at the counter. Even though it was early and all the blinds were drawn, it was still dark in the bar on account of the thick blanket of snow that had fallen all across West Virginia.

Which was perfect for you, because it meant in the low light you could get a better idea of how all the lights and everything would look. You were lookin’ at the lights, but Clyde was lookin’ at you, and damn, were you pretty.

Soon though, you were hoppin’ down from the bar stools – which Clyde had to admit had made him nervous just because they weren’t meant for nobody to go standin’ on or nothing – and making your way over to the corner of the room, seemingly abandoning your task of hanging icicle lights down from the overhead cabinets of the bartop where Clyde keeps the clean glasses.

“Darlin’ what are you doin’?” He asks, watching you like you were some kinda daydream, as you got that determined look on your face.

You threw a smile over your shoulder as you moseyed on down to the jukebox, a great big shiny thing that was stocked with everyone’s favorite old country classics. It was a genuine, authentic one from the 60s, the kind that cost a quarter for three songs, and Clyde loved to let it play and play, especially when the customers were here but no one was really in the mood for talkin’.

It hadn’t been turned on just yet, with it only being the two of you, but you looked like you were fixin’ to change that if the quarter you pulled from your back pocket were anything to go by.

“Just looking for something a little festive.” You wink back at him, wink at him in a way that makes his face hot, makes his grip on the glass he’s cleanin’ go a little tighter, especially as you give him _those eyes_ that have him weak in the knees when you ask, “Don’t tell me you don’t have any Christmas music on this jukebox?”

“I dunno I – ” He replies, wrackin’ his brain for if there was anything the two of you could listen to.

You cut him off with an excited noise, a happy little gasp as you flip through the records and find something fun, something festive.

“Bingo!” You grin selecting it. Soon enough, the upbeat sound of Elvis is rockin’ and rollin’ through the bar, and Clyde lets out a small little smile when you start twisting your hips along to the music with a, “Well come on, you can’t just stand there.”

He raises his brows, realizin’ you mean to have him come join you. He can’t, absolutely cannot, dance. You know this, he knows this, y’all have been together long enough where he’s proven that point again and again and he’s blushin’ real proper now because you’re still lookin’ at him all too expectantly.

“But sweetheart I’m – ” He tries to play it off like he’s busy, only you just laugh, fond of him.

“It’s just us, come on.” You say, wiggling your shoulders in a way that has him drawn to how you’re your tits look in that top of yours, and it’s impossible to resist you, especially when you pout and give him a beggin’, “Please?”

He’s lost this battle, just like he loses just about every single one he goes up against with ya. He puts down the glass with a light _thunk_ on the bartop, and is rounding the corner to join you.

“Oh damn it,” He grumbles, scoopin’ you up in his embrace, doin’ his best to not step on you with his huge sasquatch feet, “You know I can’t resist those big ol’ eyes of yours.”

You only grin, beam up at him with that pretty crooked smile and that twinkle in your eye, that twinkle that he ain’t so sure isn’t from the sparkling lights you’ve got plugged in, and he sighs.

“Why resist me?” You tease, and he does chuckle at that because, yeah, why?

Clyde always feels so comfortable around you, and that’s a feelin’ he ain’t never really had before. Sure he had his brother and sister, but they sometimes looked at him with pity in their gaze. And sure he’s got his bar, but sometimes folks from out of county come around and stare at his arm, make jokes at his expense, thinkin’ he’s too dumb to notice.

But you, not you. Never you. You hold his hand and curl your arm around his like it’s nothin’. You don’t stare at it too mournfully or joke about it or nothin’ else, it just ain’t a big deal to you. Except of course when it’s hurtin’ or when he needs help with it – then you’re sweeter than fresh honey on a hot summer’s day.

You’re like that with everything, Clyde finds. The way he talks, or the way he dresses, or any of it at all. And now, even now, you’re so damn lovely, dancin’ with him in the middle of his bar. The way he dances ain’t no laughin’ matter to you, even though really it should be, he can’t keep time to save his life. The most you do is flash him a loving smile if he accidentally hits your heel with his toe or fumbles.

He feels so comfortable with you in fact, that right there in the middle of his bar he decides what the hell, why not sing along? So as he has you pillowed against his chest, he takes in a deep breath and matches the lyrics word for word.

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling_

_That's when those blue memories start calling_

_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas_

_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue Christmas_

Clyde used to hate this song, used to positively hate it. Because he used to be singin’ it all by his lonesome, just two Christmases ago. He used to sit in his bar or his car on the way from work and the radio would play this sad sad song and he’d hate himself for bein’ so lonely.

But now he’s got you, you who decorates the bar with garland and tinsel and lights and ornament, you who sets up a real tree right in the corner of the main room, you who decorates the tree with all sorts of fun bar-themed ornaments. You who he’s got in his arms, who he’s never gonna let go, and who he’s singin’ to make you smile.

The song comes to and end and you clap for him, applause that makes him blush and duck his head away, not wantin’ to meet your gaze and have you see just how fuckin’ much he loves you. But you’re chasing his eyes, that big toothy smile on your face, and like with everything else, he’s weak to resist you.

“Clyde you big crooner!” You bite your lip with joy, practically unable to keep the grin off your face.

“You best hush your mouth, before I do somethin’ drastic.” He mumbles, feelin’ pleased and warm and like he’s got butterflies in his stomach that even after all this time together, ain’t never gonna go away.

Your smile turns to something more knowing, more seductive, more hungry, and your eyes darken in the low light from the snow outside, and when you lick your lips, Clyde has to plant himself down sturdy so he don’t go topplin’ over.

“Oh yeah? Like what.” You ask, taking in a deep breath, expanding your rib cage so that your tits would press against him as you look up at him with those thick lashes of yours.

You laugh and squeal when he spins you around and dips you real deep, so much so that you’re almost on the floor.

And then you _are_ on the floor, because he’s laid you down gently, right there on the wood, and he’s fallin’ after you, on top of you, bracing his weight so he don’t crush you or nothin’.

And then he’s kissin’ you, real long and deep and meaningful, putting all of his love into the kiss. You wind your arms around him, tangle a hand or two in his hair, hold him by his ears and pull him closer closer closer to you, as your tongues slide against one another.

He has to make a split second-decision, has to decide if he’s gonna fuck you right then and there on the floor. Your legs are fallin’ open for him, letting him settle between them, letting him touch and grope you and wind his hand under your top and shove aside your bra to tweak your nipple. And he does, he does he does he does.

But it’s Christmas-time, and he’s romantic. He doesn’t want to fuck you on the floor like some rabid animal or nothin’, and just as soon as he’s got you splayed out for him, he’s pullin’ you back to standing.

You look like you’ve been on a rollercoaster, with your eyes too bright and your hair slightly mussed, clothes all rumpled and it’s Clyde’s turn to smile real big, when you keep reachin’ for him, keep stepping real close to him, not wanting to be out of his embrace just yet.

He gives you another slow, loving kiss, and when you rub your noses together he hum happily against your lips.

“Like that.” He pulls back for a moment, gives you a wink.

And then you’re laughin’ again, shaking your head and bumping your hip against his. He smacks your ass as you walk past him, back to the barstool where those icicle lights are still waiting to be hung up, back to decorating this place you’ve come to love and consider as much a home as the one you shared with him.

Clyde goes back behind the counter, picks up the glass he was cleanin’, and gets back to work. He’ll have his way with you later, he’s decided. Later when he can get you in your nice warm bed that you share, later when he can take you apart loudly and lovingly. Later when he can make you come six ways ‘til Sunday.

For now, it’s enough to be givin’ looks back and forth and then duckin’ away like you’re lovesick fools, because really, you are. You both are.

Soon the bar would open, and the day drinkers would come in, and the weekend would begin. But in the soft stillness of the bar, the cozy atmosphere mixed with the beauty of your holiday touch, it felt like there was nothin’ that could ruin his mood, not even a sad song on a jukebox.

One thing was for sure, he thought as he still was certain he’d never seen a prettier sight in all his life, when he was lookin’ at you -- he’d never be havin’ a blue Christmas again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> This fic is part of my 12 Days of Oneshots, where every day leading up to the first night of Hanukkah and Christmas Eve, there will be a short oneshot around 2k in length of our favorite boys! Each oneshot is based off my favorite holiday songs, but you won't know who gets which until the day it's posted! 
> 
> Be sure to join in the fun over on my tumblr, where you can see the masterlist for the series and, if you'd like, guess which character gets which song in the upcoming days :)
> 
> Wishing you all very happy holidays this year <333


End file.
